The Stories on Pokémon
by Owlwyng
Summary: Professors are required to know A LOT about Pokémon. They spend entire lifetimes studying them. They've had kids collect Pokédex entries, dig for fossils, and look at mysterious eggs that a guy named Mr. Pokémon found. They've also learned some interesting stories.
1. Honedge

_This is my first story that I'm posting. I hope you enjoy. _

_- Owlwyng :3_

Professor Sycamore stared at his pupils in front of him. Their eyes bored into him, asking him when he was going to start telling them the story he promised. "The story starts with a girl and her male Frogadier in the woods outside a village..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The girl blew out a frustrated breath of air. "Frogadier, where could this temple be?"she asked him. The Pokémon let out a chittering response. "I don't know either,"the girl admitted. "Why did I agree to this?"

_ Your village needs the money_,she thought in sighed and continued duo had been in the woods for a path was surrounded by gnarled trees that had given them scratches.

The girl's Frogadier started chirping at something he grabbed onto the girl's ignored it in her frustration.

She glared down at the ground. _Of course you would take it_,she thought,kicking at the dirt._ Only you would put hope in something so impossible! _She kicked again,hitting something. "OW!" she cried,before letting out numerous obscenities.

The teen girl looked up and she gasped. The temple was tall and seemed to peek out over the trees. Made of stone with gold accents,the ivy wrapped around the pillars was nearly too beautiful of a compliment.

The girl was filled with pure shock. _This is more than we dreamed of_,she thought. Quickly climbing up,the duo's eyes widened in amazement.

"Look at all the gold,Frogadier. No one will starve. We'll be free from this war!" the girl said. The Pokémon happily agreed. They put the gold in the bags they'd been sent with.

The teenager climbed up another staircase with the bags in her hands. At the very top,there was a pedestal with a sword sitting on top of it.

The girl's Pokémon grabbed her arm trying to tug her back. "Frogadier,I just have to grab it and then we can go." she said,ripping her arm from his grip. The creature growled at her,but still was respectful,backing off.

The sword hilt was gold with a blue cat's eye gem. The blade was simple and reminded her of her longsword at home. (Somehow the others had convinced her to leave it and bring a dagger instead.) The most intriguing part of it was the long dark blue scarf type thing with the light blue swirl. She picked it up and,as if the sword had a life of its own,wrapped itself around her arm.

Her Frogadier let out depressed sounds. "Frogadier,what's wrong?" the girl asked,her beloved Pokémon sounding so depressed affected her. The Frogadier stared at the sword like it was evil. She grabbed its sheath. It kind of creeped her out. It seemed to have a creepy smiley on it. She shuddered,but placed it on her belt anyway.

Heading back to the village,she felt a headache growing but ignored it. The village celebrated their returning with the gold with a festival. The girl smiled and the sword's scarf thing was still wrapped on her arm,even though it sat in the sheath.

Weeks went by with the girl and her Frogadier protecting the town. The girl still had the sword wrapped around her arm and that was the main weapon she fought with. The only problem was each day she woke up drained and weaker than before. One day,the girl and her Pokémon sat guarding the town. She felt weak,weaker than ever before. Her skin was pale and clammy. The teen could barely keep her eyes open. The Frogadier beside her stared,concern written on his face. The girl wobbled and fell.

Her partner caught her. Cries were heard throughout the village as their hero was carried towards the medic's. The medic yelled,"Give me space!" The Frogadier sat close to her. The medic slowly pried the scarf thing off her arm. Revealed underneath were gray marks. The medic gasped. "This cannot be possible."

The girl's eyes fluttered open. She saw the medic and her Frogadier looking over her. She also saw the blade behind them,laughing. "You're mine now" it seemed to say. Her Frogadier stared at her.

"Frogadier,I love you.I'll miss you," she breathed out. The creature let out a heart wrenching sob as the girl died. "I could do nothing," the medic said to the crowd who stared at the grieving Frogadier. "The sword was taking her life force."

The sword lay unattached to the girl where suddenly it was lifted and it grabbed the sheath it stayed in with its deadly cloth. The Frogadier looked up and could see the faint ghostly form of a girl holding it.

The girl was his trainer

The Frogadier and the floating blade,later named Honedge,left.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"The story says if you see a Frogadier and a Honedge together,you're seeing the girl and her Pokémon together forever," Professor Sycamore finished."Is it a sort of 'Happily Ever After',Professor?" Shauna asked. The Professor of Kalos smiled.

"Yes, it is."

_I hope that you enjoy this. If you have any questions, just PM them to me or put them in the comments. I'll try to reply to them all. Also, feel free to suggest Pokémon and their Pokédex entries._

_- Owlwyng :3_


	2. Gengar

_So I wrote another one of these. It's a lot of fun to write, even though I've done a lot of writing about Ghost Pokémon. They've got some of the more interesting Pokédex entries. ^w^ _

_- Owlwyng :3_

Gold was flicking through his Pokédex,laying down on the ground. _Read it,read it,read it,_he thought on repeat,bored out of his mind. "Wait...what is that?"the boy sat up and his Typhlosion looked at him in curiosity.

He instantly called Professor Elm. "Gold,why are you calling me?"the man asked. "Do you know any stories about Gengar's Pokédex entry?"the boy asked.

"I remember one. It's an old one and I might mess it up. It was a really long time ago. It's possible-" the man rambled."Professor,I just want to know the story." the boy said,interrupting the professor's rant.

"Oh yes. The story begins on a winter night where a boy about your age walks home..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The boy shivered at the freezing cold wind. He burrowed his head deeper in his hoodie. The streets have to abandoned too, the guy thought, It just adds to the creepy mood. The alleyways gaped at the boy and he always hurried past,so that nothing jumped out and attacked him.

The lights gently lit the pathways,his shadow following him like all shadows boy continued down the path. The guy's house was just outside the small town and if he didn't just keep walking, he would definitely miss dinner.

The next street lamp lit up the tiny area. If the boy had looked behind him, he would have seen the Gengar creep into his shadow. Instead, he merely heard a faint laughter. The kid sped up,fear thrumming in every inch of his being. _Of course,of course the day after his grandma tells him so many stories on Gengar, _he thought, _He hears random laughter on a creepy night._

Great.

The boy panicked,running towards his house. The laughter intensified. "Keep running,young prey." a dark voice called. The child turned on a corner. Don't stop moving. He's right behind you, he thought.

Glancing behind him briefly, he saw the angry red eye and the overly happy smile in his shadow. He ran harder. _No. No. No. No. No. No_, the boy thought desperately.

The creature was still there when he checked again. He clambered over the wooden fence in his way. The laughter intensified. "Rarely does any prey get this far. You're my favorite." the deep guttural voice growled. The boy muttered curses under his breath. He stumbled and stared to slow.

"Don't stop running yet,prey. I'm still having fun."the voice hissed. The boy felt his heart still try to escape his chest. "Please no. Please NO!" the guy screamed. He still ran entering the dark forest with the moon's light barely guiding him.

The forest's gnarled branches reached out to him, but he pushed them away. _I have to get out_, he thought, terror causing his head to pound. The forest had two paths in front of him. "Which one? Which one?" the boy cried. He fled down one, knowing the Gengar was right in his shadow. If only he knew he chose a dead end.

The path twisted and turned. _This isn't right_, the boy thought. He ran with all his might down until he stared at the dead end in front of him. "Looks like your caught," the ghost Pokémon said. _Yeah_, the boy thought as his life essence was taken away.

_ I never was going to escape._

The next morning, a Clefairy awoke in a forest clearing. It blinked at the bright light. Getting up, it stared at the boy who sat against a tree. If it wasn't for his lack of breathing,the Clefairy would have thought the poor thing was still alive.

_Gengar had been awake last night_, the Clefairy thought._ I never could hold the dark side down._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gold sat,staring at the tree in front of him."Are you saying that the Gengar in the story sucked the soul out of a kid and it's the shadow of Clefairy?"he was a moment of silence.

"Yes,Gold. That's exactly what I'm saying."

_Well, I hope you enjoyed whatever that is. It's definitely shorter than the last one. It was interesting to write though and definitely weird. I'll see you soon._

_Bai!_

_- Owlwyng :3_


	3. Banette

_Thank you to Something dictionary related. That's totally awesome! I really am thankful and hope you like this next story...about a Ghost Pokémon. _

_Please suggest Pokémon so I won't just choose Ghost! ~_

_- Owlwyng :3_

Banette sat on the bed in a little girl's room. It almost seemed out of place, a dark blot of nail polish on a pink wall. The doll was the most precious thing the girl owned,rarely leaving home without Banette. Suddenly, the flowered door flung open and a tiny girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes happily skipped into the room.

Banette's zipper smile felt like it grew even though in reality it didn't. The girl pulled him close to her. "Banette,I had the best time at daycare today. I wish I could bring you,then it would be five times better," the girl mumbled, rubbing her face into the doll's shoulder.

Banette wished Sammy,the girl,would bring him too. It always felt so lonely when she was away.

The girl pulled away. "Let's play a game!" she squealed. She made the dark doll with pink eyes nod. "Oh...what should we play,Banette?" Sammy asked."What about House? I'll be the mommy and you can be the baby."she said happily. She made Banette nod again.

"YAY!"the girl cried doll enjoyed the company of the tiny child. She always was there for it.

Then slowly, they fell apart. The girl grew older and the doll sat on the edge of the bed as Sammy changed. The worst blow was when she put him in a cardboard box and slowly brought the doll upstairs. Banette was confused. How could you do this to me, it thought, We were best friends.

The thoughts changed at a snail's pace,going from confused and lonely to angry and bitter. _How dare you betray me?_ it thought angrily. _We were so close._

It's rage built over time.5 years past before Banette moved its arm. The other toys in the box sat in the frozen state while the doll moved its stumbled and fell. Pushing on the top of the lid, it weakly attempted to escape.

The doll pushed harder. _I can do this,I have to get my revenge_, it thought. The lid slowly lifted. Knocking it off, the new walking doll jumped up and gripped the edge of the box.

Trying to push itself over,it struggled. _You're alive due to your need for revenge. Do not fail_, a voice screamed in Banette's mind. It felt new strength. Jumping out, it stared at the title on the box.

**Samantha's old toys.**

Banette was not just some toy. Sammy and Banette were so close. "How dare she," it growled. The toy slowly limped its way through the attic. Reaching the trapdoor,it listened closely to the voices.

"I can't believe my little girl is growing up and going off to college," said a motherly voice. "Mom,we knew this day was coming. Why act so surprised?" a younger voice said.

Sammy.

_I could get my revenge right now_, it thought,slowly prying the door open. "I have to go, Mom. See you tomorrow." Sammy said. _Of course, it wouldn't be that simple_, Banette thought. The creature fell down the distance since the ladder hadn't been down.

It crept away as Sammy's mom walked by towards the laundry room. It walked towards the table and crawled up. Banette smiled creepily at the address of Sammy's new apartment. _Revenge will be sweet_, the doll thought.

The doll waited until night,crawling through the doggy door. The street was terribly dark but it didn't care. Pink eyes shown out in the night. Silence ruled the area and Banette kept it that way,silently,ever so silently creeping to Sammy's apartment. Entering through her doggy door,it was shocked by the cleanliness of the area. The girl it knew was messy and childish. Ignoring this change, it walked without concern towards the girl's room.

It clambered up her bedside table. Smiling crookedly, it quickly got its revenge. Slowly losing strength after cursing the girl with spells it just knew,it sat on the table and grinned.

_Looks like they were both going down._

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

May sat across from Professor Birch. "Why do you only tell me creepy stories? Why not something happy?" the girl asked,eyes wide in fright. "You always ask about Pokémon with creepy back stories." the professor said. The girl glared at him. "Maybe the next time I ask,you should say no." she mumbled.

_I'm still really happy for the follow. I do want to know your opinions though. Why don't you tell me in a comment below?_

_Bai!_

_- Owlwyng :3_


	4. Dragalge

_Enjoy!_

_- Owlwyng :3_

Hayley didn't like the situation she was in. Gripping the handrail, she let her thoughts wander to where they currently sat in the ocean. _It's not safe_, she thought. Bending over the railing,Hayley stared at the water. It was a perfect blue. The girl glowered at it. The water was too perfect for this cursed area.

Maybe she was being irrational.

Hayley wasn't sure this was where the Dragalge species lived. She could be completely wrong. The water reflected her worried hazel eyes. Biting her lip, the two sides of her fought. She felt a single confused tear drip off her face. A shuddering sigh escaped her lips.

She pulled herself up,light blonde hair flying back. "Hayley,what are you doing? There are other things to do," a voice said. Quietly,she murmured, "The view is nice. That's all." The person stood next to her. "Sis, I hope you're not still believing those stories. They're just made up to scare you. We'll be fine."

Hayley glanced at her brother who flashed her a happy grin. She smiled weakly back. _See,you're being silly. Don't worry about it_, she thought. The other thought remained in the back of her head though.

Sitting across from her brother at dinner, Hayley stared out the only window in the restaurant. The ship hasn't moved an inch and somewhere Hayley was scared over that. She ignored it.

This trip was expensive and she wasn't about to waste it. "Hayley, are you there?" her brother's voice took her away from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah,sorry David,it's been a long day." she said. He nodded. "The first day is always really bad," David replied,sympathizing with his younger sister.

It was only the first day in this area.

_It felt like days had passed in the hours. Was the whole trip going to feel like this_, Hayley asked herself. The duo ate in silence after that.

Hayley laid on her bed,trying to sleep while her mind raced. Thoughts about the area flitted back and forth. She sighed and closed her eyes for the thousandth time. _Why couldn't the answer just fall from the sky? _she wondered before falling into an uneasy sleep.

The answer to Hayley's question didn't fall from the sky,but rose from the sea as she feared. The Dragalges circled around the ship and one did its attempt at a smile. The others quickly joined it. Things were about to change for the foolish humans.

Hayley woke up with a start. Something was wrong. She ran towards David's bed. "David,wake up! Something's wrong!"

The boy's blur eyes slowly opened and he saw his sister standing over him. "You're on,we've got to find someone who knows something," Hayley said hurriedly. David stumbled up and then felt the same urge his sister felt. They grabbed two hoodies and slipped them on. Running through the halls barefoot, they ran into sleepy passengers who stumbled like zombies.

_None of the crew is here? Where are they? _the girl thought. Her brother stopped her. "Look, it's a crew member,"he pointed out. They ran towards the man. "Sir,do you know what's going on?" David asked. "The Dragalges are here. They're going to sink the ship," the man answered. David stumbled back. "I knew it!" Hayley hissed. Running down the hallway to the top deck, a large mass of people who had suddenly awaken due to the chaos and shouting of the crew scrambled up the stairs.

Pulling her brother towards another path that was clear, she climbed up the stairs as quickly as possible. The deck was slightly raised. _We have to escape_, the girl thought. She stared at an old raft that had been abandoned by everyone. It had two paddles.

_That's it_, she thought. "C'mon,bro. This way!" The duo ran towards it. It was heavy but they managed to move it. They set it on a lowering platform and slowly lowered themselves down into the water. It no longer the perfect color and was dark gray with purple poison floating in it. They slowly paddled themselves away from the boat. That's when David saw it. "Sis,one of them is following us!" he yelled. They paddled faster. It prepared itself to spit when they escaped. It just turned around and left. "I guess we left its territory." Hayley said,sighing with relief. Then the whole situation sunk in and they just sat there and cried.

They had been picked up by a nearby ship hours later.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Professor Sycamore smiled at Serena."That's the story I could remember," he said. She sat there in shock. "I'm...about to go on a cruise ship," she mumbled. Professor Sycamore's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me that?" the man asked in shock.


	5. Gardevoir

_This chapter was requested by GMW! Thanks for being the first request and I hope you enjoy. I also got a favorite from Epicsonicfan, who you should go check out since she's got some cool stuff._

_ Enjoy! _

_- Owlwyng :3_

Gardevoir and June sat outside an old crumbling building."Gardevoir,can you find where the Pokédex is?" June asked. The Pokémon nodded,starting to concentrate on her goal.

_The hallway was short with dark black walls. The ceiling had fissures and cracks that scared Gardevoir. The Pokédex gleamed in the feeble light. June saw it and grinned at her companion. "I'm going to grab it," her trainer said and the Pokémon nodded. The girl walked over calmly, but anyone could see her excitement over the finding._

_ There was a cracking sound from above. Looking at her trainer,Gardevoir saw a part of the ceiling fall._

The vision ended. Gardevoir shivered. "So do you know where it is? William is really upset over losing his Pokédex," June asked. The Pokémon shook her head. "C'mon,Gardevoir. I have to get it for him,"she complained. The Gardevoir got up and started to walk away. "Fine, be that way. I'll find it myself!" the girl yelled. Gardevoir turned around,quickly joining the girl.

The girl smiled. "C'mon,let's go. I knew that would work," she said mischievously. The Pokémon felt a chilling feeling enter her heart.

The building was two stories and crumbling apart. Vines had claimed it as its home. _This building has a terrifying sense of beauty_, June thought. They walked into a room right next to the entryway. It was empty with a few notes left behind by a nurse or someone. "Guess it's farther in," the teen said nervously. Gardevoir nodded slowly. "Will you tell me?" the girl questioned. The Pokémon gave a huff and shook its head. They walked down a hall.

The hall opened into numerous rooms that all had similar appearance with matching beds and a broken tv stuck in the corner. Searching the rooms, they didn't see the classic red Pokédex. "Are you going to tell me now?" June asked. The Gardevoir stubbornly shook her head. "Please, I really want to leave." the trainer begged.

The Gardevoir sensed her trainer's desperation and fear. "Please." She closed her eyes. Grabbing the trainer's arm, she led her down the crumbling halls towards the place she feared.

"I'm going to go grab it," the teen said. The Gardevoir stared at the ceiling like she could tell it not to fall. It started to fall when Gardevoir put all her energy into keeping it afloat. June's eyes widened as she ran out from under it.

"I was going to die. It was going to fall on me," she panted,barely holding onto the Pokédex. Gardevoir dropped the piece of ceiling and slumped to the ground. "GARDEVOIR!" the girl screamed,falling to sit by the Pokémon."No. No. No. No. No. Don't you dare die. Don't do this," June cried. The Gardevoir smiled at the trainer. "Please."

Gardevoir could sense June's sadness and pain. Weakly, she reached out to her trainer and tried to send one last message. _Don't worry,June. I'll be fine_, a voice said in June's head as Gardevoir's eyes closed.

The trainer slowly rose. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She gripped Williams's Pokédex tightly in her hands. Shaking, she drew back her arm to throw the stupid thing across the room when she fell on her knees. "Why? Why? Why?" she sobbed in grief. She covered her face with her arms as she plopped on the ground.

She cried for a long time. Slowly, pushing herself up, she stumbled out of the building and climbed on her bike, slowly pedaling to her friend's. The day was warm and peaceful. It completely contrasted with June's emotions.

Reaching William's home, June stood on the porch, fresh tears in her eyes. "Hey June, did you get the Pokédex?" he asked, a smile on his face. She pulled it out of her pocket and placed it in his hands. "June,what happened?" the boy asked. She turned around and softly asked,"Can I come in? It's a long story."

-I'm not fighting Fanfiction-

May sat in a state of shock. "Should...should I just stop asking for stories?" she wondered aloud. Professor Birch shook his head. "Knowledge about Pokémon is always oldest stories can even be useful. They may be sad,but they are always useful."


	6. Mudkip

_This chapter was requested by Epicsonicfan. I hope you enjoy. Also,GMW,I'm working on your second request. Don't worry it will be up soon. _

_Enjoy! _

_- Owlywyng :3_

May stared at the capsules in front of her. _Which to choose? _she thought. She stared at the Pokéball that held the water type. Quickly snatching it, she threw the Pokéball and a Mudkip came out. It was adorable to the girl and she resisted the urge to pick it up and cuddle. The Pokémon stared at the wild Poochyena that chased the professor. The wild creature stopped chasing and stared back.

"Mudkip, use Tackle," May cried. The Mudkip quickly used the move. The Poochyena leapt forward to bite Mudkip and succeeded. "Mudkip, use Tackle again." _Another hit should do it,_ May thought. The Poochyena attacked with Bite but missed. "Mudkip, use Tackle,"the girl called. The Mudkip nailed the attack. The wild Poochyena fainted.

"Thanks,"Professor Birch said to the girl. She smiled softly. "You're welcome,Professor," May replied,the Mudkip nuzzling into her leg. The Pokémon professor stared at this. "You can keep Mudkip if you want," he told her slowly. "Really? Oh thank you," the girl said in shock. She picked up the Mudkip. "Guess we're stuck together,buddy," she whispered to the Pokémon. It chittered happily.

Weeks went by with the trainer's and Pokemon's connection growing. "What should I nickname you?" May asked the Pokémon. He merely yawned,curling up beside her. She laid her hand on his head,slowly scratching it. "That isn't helping at all,Mudkip,"she complained. It let out a soft tired chitter.

She smiled at the sleeping creature. _Quit being so adorable_, she thought.

-Mudkip, the hero-

The tiny creature smiled and grinned at May. "Good job, Mudkip! That was great!" she praised her Pokémon. He puffed out his chest proudly. She giggled,trying to cover her grin. "So, what should be your nickname? Mr. Proud?" May teased. Mudkip shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. That's a horrible nickname," the girl agreed. The creature let May pick it up and chittered happily.

-more trees-

The duo sat by another tree on another route. Mudkip sat on her lap while she napped. Staring at a shiny object by the edge of the path, he resisted the urge to go over and pick it up. The object seemed to shine brighter with each section. Mudkip turned around and tried not to turn around to grab the object.

The Pokémon couldn't resist and bounded over to the shiny thing and picked it up. Bonding over to May, it nudged the girl until she woke up. "Huh,what do you want, Mudkip?" May mumbled. He dropped the object in her lap. "A bracelet?" she muttered,then her eyes widened. "Mudkip, where did you find this?"

The creature pointed towards the spot where it once lay. "I guess it dropped from someone's pocket. We'll go try and find whose it is," the trainer told her Mudkip. "Let's go,Thief." she said. The Pokémon let out an angry chitter in reply.

-Mudkip's true nickname-

The duo walked down a path that was filled with tiny little rocks that slowly grew larger. "Mudkip, seriously what am I gonna nickname you?" the girl asked. He chittered. "Not helping." she growled angrily. Mudkip laughed.

The duo walked in silence until they ran into a large boulder in the way. "Uh... Do we have to turn around?" May asked. The Mudkip sat down and thought. "What are you doing?" she inquired. The Mudkip came forward and smashed the rock. May stood there in shock.

"I know what I'm nicknaming you." she finally mumbled.

Mudkip chirped out a question.

"Smasher,since you've got great strength."

There was a moment of silence when the Mudkip chirped out his happiness.

_This one is definitely shorter, but I couldn't follow the Pokédex entry so easily.__Im sorry, but I hope you enjoyed anyway._

_Bai!_

_- Owlwyng :3 _


	7. Umbreon

_This chapter was requested by GMW and is definitely shorter. I hope you still enjoy. Also, thanks Zephyrne for the follow and favorite._

_ Enjoy! _

_- Owlwyng :3_

Addie walked down a path in the woods. It was a clear night with no signs of any danger. I just have to give this back to my friend and I can go back home, she thought. A soft grin crossed the dark haired girl 's face. _This will be easy_, Addie thought.

She stood on the doorstep with the bag behind her back. Knocking on the door,her friend's mom answered. "Thank you,Addie. Be careful and don't get caught by Umbreon." the woman warned.

Addie nodded. "Of course,miss." she mumbled. _The one thing you could forget was the Umbreon wandering around_, the girl chided herself.

The woods took a more menacing look on the way back. Addie let out a sigh in pure misery. The trees swayed back and forth, the leaves unsettling the teen. _Why me_, she thought. _Of all the times Kate could leave her bag over it has to be when an Umbreon is wandering around. _

Addie had heard all the stories about Umbreon. She knew they could strike fear just seeing their yellow rings at night. She also knew they let out poison. Her terror was cemented in her brain.

Her mind conjured up hallucinations of the creature lurking in the night. Biting the inside of her cheek,the girl tried to stop them but they plagued Addie's senses. _Please go away_, she pleaded in her mind. Then Addie saw it in the corner of her eye.

An Umbreon sat by a tree,staring at her. She stumbled back a step. _No. No. No._

Terror froze Addie to her spot. _I have to run. It's probably just as scared of me_, the teen girl thought. Her legs seem to know what she was talking about and attempted to move.

Her mind fought it.

_ I have to run. I have to move. _Her legs stumbled back. _C'mon,please_, she begged herself. She didn't move past a tiny stumbled forward. The creature slowly walked towards her. Her heart thudded against her chest.

Addie stood frozen in terror as the Umbreon started to be scared as it got closer. She sniffed,a sickly sweet scent filling her nostrils. _The poison_, she realized,getting weaker. She tried to move backwards. The Pokémon's red eyes stared at the girl who fell. "Please...stop." she pleaded before she slumped over completely.

-Professor Elm's story was shorter this time-

Gold stared at the Umbreon by his side. "Professor, is that story true?" the trainer asked. Professor Elm thought for a second. "I believe it is," the man said.

The Pokémon trainer stood up. "Are you leaving so soon?" Professor Elm asked. Gold nodded. "I'm not sure I want to hear anymore stories," the boy said.

_This is definitely the shortest one so far, but I hope you enjoyed it._

_Bai!_

_- Owlwyng :3_


	8. Metagross

_This chapter was requested by Eeveeheart151. Thanks for reviewing,favoriting,and following. I hope you enjoy!_

_ - Owlwyng :3_

The shadow of the trees covered me as I sat,resting. It was an extremely hot day and I could hardly believe that other pokémon would even consider hiding in the tall grass.

My stomach growled. _Looks like I have to go hunt_, I thought. I slowly stood up,stretching as I did so.

I walked out towards the large woods. The path was great to sit by,but was a horrible for hunting. Stalking around, I opened my ears to the sounds around me. There were chirps,hisses,and growls. It was almost comforting. I sniffed the air.

I could smell a tiny hint of prey. _Perfect,I already found a trail! _I thought happily. I crept along the path,keeping as quiet as possible. The scent got stronger. I almost stood directly behind the tiny prey when a loud sound rang out. It scurried off and I hissed in frustration. I growled under my breath and walked towards the sound.

Peeking inside a clearing, I saw two metangs. Their bodies shifted around the other's,melting and forming a new creature. It was slightly horrifying to watch the two form a metagross. It glanced around the tiny clearing and stared directly at me. I jumped down with a squeak. My eyes widened with fear and my heart thudded in my chest.

_It saw me. IT SAW ME!_ I thought in horror,running in fear.

I heard nothing and my fear increased. _It's following me. It has to be_, I thought,terrified. My legs moved faster. I risked a glance behind me and saw the metagross following me.

I squeaked in fright and kept running.

My legs ached and my lungs burned. My mouth was dry and all I wanted to do was rest. _The metagross is still following you_, I warned myself. I kept moving. _I have to_ _hide_, I realized. I glanced around the surroundings as I ran. _Just a tiny nook_ _or cranny to hide_, I pleaded in my mind.

Then I saw it.

It was a tiny cave that barely anything that wasn't my size could fit in. I crawled in and stared at the metagross who paced outside it. I caught my breath before my eyes widened in realization._Was I so stupid to trap myself?_

I was. There were no other exits than the one where it paced around. I felt desperation enter my heart. I can't escape this, can I? I thought sadly. I felt a single tear drip down my face. I have to face my fate.

I slowly moved metagross came over to me and I stared at my death.

-Metagross-

May stared at the wall in front of her. "Are you okay,May?" Professor Birch asked. "I'm going to go now?" she muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hear another story. I'm good for now." May replied.

_I hope I improved. I also hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry that it was short._

_Bai!_

_- Owlwyng :3_


	9. Phantump

_Sorry for not posting. I was having issues writing. I'm back though. The new schedule is Monday,Wednesday,and Friday. I'm so sorry.  
I hope you enjoy!_

_- Owlwyng :3_

A group of children surrounded a fountain that sat in the middle of the village. It was quiet,the children lounging around with their sweaty faces to the sky. "I think we should explore the woods," a timid voice whispered,breaking the silence.

A brave boy thought about this. "Yeah,let's go do that,"he said,grinning. The group stood up and gathered around the boy. They all slowly entered the woods. Shadows were cast across their faces and it felt amazing compared to the blaring heat. The group heard soft calls from different Pokémon. It soon became a game to guess what species made what sound.

The brave boy lead them through. Passing a river,all the children ran towards it. Splashing it on each other,the boy sat alone on a rock to relax. "Not all of us are gonna make it back," the small timid girl said,fear gleaming in her eyes,as if she now regretted her decision to mention this.

"Why won't we?"

Her face scrunched up. "I can't say. It's going to happen soon though," she muttered. A shriek was heard from one of the girls. "There's something in the woods. It's watching us," the girl screamed. Everyone started to panic,yelling and running away. Soon,the only people left in the clearing by the river was the girl and the boy. "We have to find them," the boy said,fire blazing in his eyes. "Yeah,let's go. We don't have much time."

The woods had a sinister feel now. The duo shivered. The boy bit his lip. _It's not that bad. We just find all our friends and get out. Yeah,we're fine_, he thought.

The girl grabbed his hand and he jumped in fright. he felt slight shame at being scared as he was supposed to be brave. "Let's go that way," she murmured,pointing away from the river. He nodded. They walked cautiously. Obviously,something was here and they didn't want to take any chances.

The shadows now felt like a curse and did nothing to stop the sweltering heat from pushing through the treetops. The duo held each other's hands tightly. It felt nice to have a connection during this. The girl and boy took a couple of steps forward and saw a body. It was the girl who screamed's. She was pale and her eyes were closed.

The girl felt a tear drip down her face. "I don't think we can save anyone," she whispered. The boy just nodded in a state of shock. He stared and then saw a little spirit float above the body. It was tiny with a sad expression on its face. It looked like a tree stump mixed with a stereotypical ghost.

"What's that?"

"I don't know,"the girl replied,her voice shaky. They stumbled backwards. It flew forward. "Don't run,"it slowly said. "What are you?" the boy asked. "I'm now a phantump,but I was the little girl laying there," the creature said.

The duo stood in shock. "We're all spirits by now. It's been hours. It just doesn't feel that way. Will you two take our spirits back?" the phantump said. The girl's eyes prickled with tears. "Yeah,we'll do it."

The phantump followed behind them as they found the others. They were near crying and the creature that had killed all their friends was gone. _Was this thing taunting us_, the girl thought. The group of phantumps behind them suddenly screamed. The duo turned. It had to be the creature.

The creature was unnatural and unrecognizable. Terror fled through their hearts. They turned and ran. "We have to make it back for them!" the boy yelled.

They ran harder,the spirits floating behind. The trees thinned and they saw the village. "Help," they screamed. All the adults appeared and the creature suddenly fled. Some adults ran after the mysterious creature. The others stared at the spirits behind the now sobbing children. The story was soon pried from the children's lips.

-Pokémon-

Calem stared at Professor Sycamore,then his Phantump, and then at the table. He repeated this process as the story sunk in. "The Pokédex entry was being serious when it said that. I thought it was some folk tale," Calem muttered. "The story was recorded by the two surviving children," the professor said.

Calem couldn't sleep that night.

_I hope you guys like that. If anything's wrong with it, I would love to know so I can fix it._

_You all are awesome!_

_- Owlwyng :3_


	10. Lampent

_I'm so sorry I didn't post. I should have wrote but I didn't. Im sorry. I meant to. I had the Pokémon picked out. Then I didn't. Im sorry._

_On a side note: Thank you for the favorite, InsanityPie!_

_- Owlwyng :3_

Bryn was going to die. She knew it. Not a soul would tell her that,but she knew it. The nurses always looked at pitifully at her when she walked down the halls,dragging her IV stand around. The doctors always shook their heads as she asked about medications that would help. Her own family couldn't even enter her room without crying. Bryn stared at the TV. It wasn't very big and only had one channel, but she loved it.

It was her only real connection to the outside world. Bryn watched a couple re-runs of Professor Oak's show before hearing the soft tapping on the door. "Miss. Hail? May I come in? It's time for your medicine," a soft female voice said politely through the door. "Yes. I'm ready." Bryn replied,just as politely. She entered and Bryn got a look at the lamp outside her door. It was small with blue glass surrounding the flame as well as two yellow eye-like dots by it. The metal was twisted to look as if it was holding an invisible object on one and the other looked like it waved at her.

There were a lot of those lamps around the hospital and for some reason,everyone shrunk away from them like they were monsters. "Miss. Hail. You must take your medicine," the lady ordered gently,but firmly. Bryn nodded. The nurse poured the medicine slowly. Then she stuffed the spoon into Bryn's mouth and told her to swallow the vile stuff.

Bryn gagged and resisted the urge to throw up. "Have a good day,dear," the nurse said. The girl also resisted the urge to spit a comment at the woman leaving. She sighed,not even noticing the lamp had moved into her room.

She watched more re-runs,read a couple of books,slept, and did activities a sick person might do. It was a normal day for the most part. Then,the path it should have taken changed. Bryn was dead. She lay there,unmoving,her pale skin cold. The lamp then moved again as crowds of people entered the poor girl's room. If only they knew what else was going to happen.

Bryn woke up in a blue glass ball,similar to the lamps she had seen all the time. She looked around some more and saw her body lying on the bed. Her family was gathered around,crying. _I'm dead? _Bryn wondered. She knew this day was coming,but how could she have expected to see this. "If I'm dead,is this heaven?"she wondered aloud. "It's not heaven,dear. This is my domain," said a loud booming voice.

She looked around the area and saw a large flame suddenly where she had woke up. "Who...who are you?" she asked softly,her whole body shaking. "I'm called Lampent and I'm one of many,child," the loud voice answered. It seemed to stare at me. "You seem interesting. How about we play a game? If you survive the maze filled with litwicks and less powerful lampents, I will let you go to heaven. If you don't, you can become part of my fuel supply. Do we have a deal?" the voice said. Bryn felt her freedom in her grasp. "Yeah,we have a deal."

She was staring the candle down. Bryn was cornered and she failed. She was transported back and stared down the flame. "You know what happens now, correct?" it said. Bryn nodded. She felt her body start to be consumed in flames and it hurt.

In the end, it didn't matter. She was dead and fuel for a spirit that didn't care what it hurt.

-Lampent-

Professor Juniper rested her head in her hands. Cheren, the brave and strong boy, sat rigid with fear. "Good night, Cheren." the woman said.

The boy sat at the table and thought.

Yep. Nothing helped.


End file.
